02045
}} is the 2,047th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 16 January, 1996. Part 1 Chris visits Kathy at the earliest opportunity. He wants to talk to her about Kim and Dave. Biff and Linda ask Chris if he wants his car washing, but he makes a sarcastic remark about it being bob a job week. Biff feels embarrassed. Linda tells him to swallow his pride. Kathy knows that Chris does not want to help her, he just wants to destroy Kim. She refuses to join in. Kim is amazed when Frank tells her that he has decided to let her and Dave run the business from now on. He is going to take it easy. She does not realise that Frank has a master plan. Tina tells Zak a few home truths. She is annoyed that he drunk away all their money. She also tells Butch to go out and get a job. Sam is worried by Eric's reaction when he is late. He tries to talk to him about his mum, but Eric is not sympathetic. Tina wakes Mandy up. She is hungover after polishing off Nellie's Creme de Menthe. Chris tells Zoe about Kim's affair. Zoe knows that he does not want to tell Frank for his benefit, he just wants revenge. She tells Chris to leave it alone, but he is determined to give Kim an ultimatum - either she leaves Emmerdale or he will tell Frank. Butch meets Scott. He has been out shooting rabbits and Scott is impressed with his gun. He wants to have a go. Butch makes him pay for the pellets - 10p a go. Eric makes a mysterious booking over the phone for two ladies to accompany him and an American guest to dinner. Sam is impressed by the idea of an escort agency. Zoe warns Frank that Chris knows about Kim and Dave. Frank does not see it as a problem, and he is still going to go ahead with his plans. Butch agrees to sell his airgun to Scott for £30. Chris confronts Kim about her affair. She denies it, but he still threatens to tell Frank. Part 2 Dave tries to appeal to Chris's better nature, but he hasn't got one. Kim is worried, but Dave is pleased as he wants things to be out in the open. Sam tells Butch about the escort agency. They get quite excited. The phone rings and Sam answers. It is the escort agency cancelling Eric's booking saying that he is a pervert, and if he rings again, they are going to call the police. Sam decides not to tell Eric. Kim gives Dave the opportunity to go with her to the hospital to face Frank. She is hoping that the shock will kill him. Ned volunteers Biff and Linda for clearing out the Sugdens barn. Jan watches as Kathy meets builder Mike Maddocks for a drink. Scott steals money from Viv's purse. Zak gets angry with Sam when he interrupts him singing Nellie's song. He makes him sing 'I Got You Babe'. Sarah asks Mike to do some jobs on the barn. She and Jack argue about the cost. Kim meets Chris at the hospital. She tries to do a deal with him, but he won't listen. The Dingle family worry about Zak. He won't accept that Nellie has left him and tries to go searching for her. Chris races in to see Frank and immediately tells him about Kim having an affair. Frank pretends not to believe Chris and tells him to go home. Kim looks smugly on. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday